El octavo nivel
by RobinFleur194
Summary: En sus planes no estaba la idea de salir a navegar. Sólo quería comprar su libertad y utilizar sus hechizos para resolver al fin el misterio de su vida, pero las cosas se complicaron en el momento en que su magia captó la atención de su nuevo capitán.
1. Peligro

Nuevo fic, nuevo protagonista y nueva OC. No mucho que decir para este primer capi salvo que espero vuestras opiniones al respecto :) ¡Espero que os guste!

**Nota de autora:** en este capítulo no me voy a detener en la presentación de la OC, eso lo haré en el próximo, así que dadle una oportunidad de momento ;) ¡Gracias por leer esta historia!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños._

**Canciones.**

_"Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: "Peligro"<strong>

- Quédate quieta - murmuró con voz suave, pero firme, cerca de su rostro.

La pequeña de 6 años cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar sus asustados temblores. Su corta melena castaña desaliñada y sucia tapaba sus párpados cerrados mientras sus manitas se agarraban con fuerza a la pierna de su compañera.

Los dedos de la mayor, una joven rubia de unos 19 años, rozaron suavemente, casi con dulzura, la cerradura del collar explosivo que la pequeña llevaba alrededor del cuello.

- Ex Por - susurró, haciendo énfasis en cada una de las dos palabras.

Hubo un pequeño resplandor de luz e instantáneamente después, el collar se abrió sin la menor explosión. La mayor sonrió satisfecha, hasta que el sonido de un grupo de hombres corriendo en las cercanías la hizo ponerse seria otra vez.

- Ahora, ¡corre! - dijo mientras tiraba de la cría a gran velocidad por los callejones de Sabaody.

_**UN DÍA ANTES**_

_Aquel era el momento. Su momento. El momento por el que tanto tiempo había estado esforzándose al máximo, dando lo mejor de sí en cada uno de sus ensayos con otros esclavos. Aquel era el auténtico objetivo de su misión, el paso final del encargo, y no podía fallar a aquellas alturas._

_No si quería salir de allí con vida y con ella._

_Mientras dos trajeados guardaespaldas la escoltaban hasta el salón principal donde su público la esperaba impaciente, dirigió de reojo la mirada a la pequeña llorosa vestida con harapos que llevaba sobre el cuello uno de aquellos asquerosos collares de esclavos. Volvió a mirar hacia delante casi al instante._

_El frío de las cadenas que llevaba alrededor de las muñecas a modo de seguridad desapareció justo frente a las enormes puertas cerradas de aquella estancia del enorme palacio de Mariejoa. Uno de los guardas la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Ella sabía bien que lo único que aquel hombre pretendía era intimidarla mientras hablaba, darla a entender lo que ellos, sus superiores, les habían obligado a aprender. Que todos los que no fuesen descendientes de los creadores eran basura. Pero ella permanecía impasible._

_- Sus majestades decidirán luego qué harán contigo. Ahora, ¡baila!_

_Ella le dedicó una mirada tranquila mientras se señalaba el traje ajustado que consistía en unas mallas blancas largas y un maillot blanco y azul de manga también larga._

_- Yo no bailo, soy gimnasta. No bailarina._

_Y con la seguridad resaltando en cada uno de sus pasos, ocultando los acelerados latidos de su corazón bajo una gruesa capa de impasibilidad, hizo su aparición en el escenario de ellos._

_De los Tenryuubitos._

_**EN EL PRESENTE**_

"Corre, corre, ¡corre!"

Aquella palabra era la única que cruzaba por su mente mientras arrastraba a duras penas tras de sí a la pequeña mal nutrida que había liberado de los Tenryuubitos aquella noche. Estaba demasiado cansada tras toda una noche de idas y venidas para rescatar a la mocosa como para poder transportarse a la taberna haciendo uso de su libro, lo que las obligaba a ir hasta allí a pie. Escuchó varios pasos corriendo también, persiguiéndolas, y casi sintió pánico.

Se detuvo el tiempo necesario para coger a la pequeña en brazos y salir corriendo de aquella despejada calle.

Continuó corriendo hasta perder a sus perseguidores en el amplio laberinto de calles que era Sabaody. Cuidando al máximo que no hubiese peligros cerca, se dejó caer contra la pared de un oscuro callejón, dejando a la pequeña de 6 años caer con suavidad a su lado.

Respirando agitadamente, alargo una de sus magulladas manos hacia la niña, que se abrazó a ella como si la vida le fuese en ello.

- ¿Cómo... cómo estás? - Preguntó con voz exhausta.

La niña alzó sus ojos castaños hacia ella y sonrió de manera inocente. Se llevó su pequeña manita hacia el cuello donde, hasta aquella mañana, había estado el collar explosivo.

- Bien, gracias.

La mayor sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Se puso en pie sacudiendo la cabeza, dejando que su despeinado y sudoroso pelo rubio se pegase a su frente de manera incómoda. Le tendió nuevamente la mano a la pequeña.

- Ven, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

La niña la miró como hipnotizada y siguió su camino hasta que llegaron frente a una oscura posada en cuyo interior varios piratas bebían en silencio, rodeados de un aura siniestra y poco tranquilizadora.

- ¡Matt! ¡Ya he vuelto!

El hombre de la barra, un tipo de unos 30 años, bien musculado, rapado y con el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, le devolvió una mirada completamente indiferente.

- ¿Tienes a la chica?

Ella arrastró con cuidado a la niña al interior de la taberna y asintió con la cabeza.

- Te la voy a dejar aquí por un rato, los guardias del viejo Tenryuubito no me dejaban de seguir. Además, él y sus hijos, Shalulia y Charlos, han venido para ir a la subasta del Groove 1. No quiero arriesgarme a que la vuelvan a coger.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y salió de la taberna haciendo caso omiso al último comentario del hombre del bar.

- Te involucras demasiado con los esclavos, Siren.

Con un suspiro, abrió la bandolera marrón que llevaba colgando y observó el libro que reposaba en ella. Si tan sólo no hubiese necesitado de la magia para salir de Mariejoa o para soltar el collar de la niña... habría podido transportarse a la taberna con ella y de allí a su casa. Pero ahora le tocaba caminar bajo el sol una vez más.

Hacía un buen día, se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba por las calles de Sabaody hacia su casa. La gente de la zona malgastaba tiempo y dinero, como era habitual, en fines que ni siquiera merecerían un segundo de atención o un mísero berrie. En apenas un par de calles, vigilando de no encontrarse con ningún marine que pudiese reconocerla, se adentró en la calle principal de la ciudad del archipiélago, donde una fiera batalla estaba teniendo lugar.

Un enorme hombre, conocido como Urouge el Monje Loco, y otro de tamaño normal y largo cabello rubio conocido como Killer, el Soldado de la Masacre, mantenían un enfrentamiento que de seguro acabaría llamando la atención de la Marina si continuase adelante.

Pero no continuó.

De las sombras apareció lo que en un principio a sus ojos parecía ser otra sombra, que poco a poco fue reconociendo como un hombre musculoso y también famoso no sólo por ser un Supernova, sino por haber sido un contraalmirante de la Marina. El capitán X. Drake detuvo la batalla.

Siren observó a los tres piratas mientras continuaba con su camino. Estaba pringosa debido al sudor de la carrera de huida y su ropa era la misma que había utilizado el día anterior para realizar su número de gimnasia ante los exigentes Tenryuubitos y también estaba sucia, de modo que por mucha curiosidad que aquellos Supernovas pudiesen despertar en ella, decidió que lo más sesato era ducharse antes que cualquier otra cosa.

No tardó en llegar a su casa, una pequeña edificación de una única planta, cerca de la tienda de alquiler de las bicis-pompas.

Entró y cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí. Sin perder demasiado tiempo, pues aún tenía que cobrar por el rescate de la pequeña, se duchó quitándose así toda la suciedad de encima y a la salida se puso unos vaqueros de cintura baja, unas sandalias y un top rosa escotado y que no llegaba a taparle la tripa.

Se revolvió el pelo rubio y cortado a capas hasta que sus ojos azules quedaron a la vista tras los mechones de su frente, que aunque ya estaban limpios y de un rubio brillante, seguían despeinados. Su piel dorada por el duro trabajo al sol al que se dedicaba mostraba un cuerpo femenino fuerte y pulido por el esfuerzo físico, pero sin perder su toque de feminidad.

Se guardó un revólver en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y antes de salir observó el brazo que había alzado hacia la puerta, su brazo izquierdo.

Ahí estaba, el símbolo que nunca había entendido y que siempre la había acabado definiendo. Era un tatuaje con forma de serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor y a lo largo de todo su antebrazo y muñeca izquierda para acabar con la cabeza del animal tatuada en la palma de su mano. Normalmente, las fauces de aquella serpiente de escamas negras estaban cerradas y su cabeza permanecía mirando al frente. Pero aquello cambiaba cuando había peligro cerca.

Cuanto más inminente fuese el peligro, más abiertas estarían las fauces de la serpiente, y dependiendo de por qué dirección llegase el peligro, la cabeza del animal se movería automáticamente en la dirección que apuntaba al foco del peligro. Y en aquel preciso instante, las fauces de la serpiente estaban abiertas casi por completo y su cabeza apuntaba justo a su puerta.

Se acercó la palma al rostro y maldijo para sus adentros alejándose de la puerta sin dejar de observar el mágico tatuaje de su brazo, que en más de una vez le había salvado la vida. Sin querer quedarse a ver cómo los marines que antes la habían perseguido calle abajo con la niña echaban abajo la puerta de su casa, salió a toda prisa por la ventana, tomando como único equipaje su bandolera de color marrón, que aún contenía su libro, huyendo a gran velocidad de los disparos que la seguían desde su propia casa.

* * *

><p>Matt terminó de servir algunas bebidas mientras la mirada avellana de la pequeña le seguía atentamente en cada uno de sus pasos.<p>

Si él bebía agarrando el vaso con toda la mano, la niña lo imitaba con firmeza. Si él limpiaba el vaso con el delantal, ella lo limpiaba con la faldita de su harapiento vestido. Si él la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella trataba de imitarlo, causando que unas pequeñas arruguitas se formasen en su frente.

Al final de la tarde, la niña había aprendido más expresiones y gestos que a lo largo de toda su corta vida. Sonriendo a Matt, le señaló con una mano el grifo de agua, mientras que con la vergüenza típica de un niño pequeño, se metía el dedito de su otra mano en la boca, nerviosa, mientras sonreía con inocencia. Matt sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Quieres agua, mocosa?

La pequeña asintió sin sacarse el pequeño dedo de la boca hasta que el hombre le acercó un vaso con agua y tuvo que sacarlo para poder coger el vaso con sus pequeñas manitas.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - sonó una voz suave y femenina mientras la puerta de la calle se abría y cerraba de golpe.

- Siren... Que oportuna.

Ella asintió mirando a la pequeña.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? - La niña sonrió con ternura - ¿Quieres volver a ver ya a mamá?

Siren tomó la mano que la pequeña le ofreció mientras asentía con su pequeña cabeza. Tras asegurarse de que la pequeña no tuviese más heridas que su falta de alimento, dirigió su mirada zafiro al tabernero.

- Asegúrate de que te lo pague todo. Ya sabes que los nobles no son de fiar.

- Tranquilo, Matt. Sé tratar con los que no pagan mejor que con los que cumplen los plazos - dijo mientras se relamía los labios, causando que su amigo sonriese.

- Una última cosa, Siren - la llamó él cuando ya salían de la taberna -. Parece que Monkey D. Luffy acaba de golpear a Charlos. Supongo que no debería decirte que si los marines le hablan al Almirante de una "liberadora de esclavos" irá a por ti en cuanto te vea, ¿verdad?

Siren le miró con expresión seria.

- Tendré cuidado - sentenció.

Y llevando de la mano a la pequeña sonriente, salió de la taberna con los ojos abiertos y atentos ante cualquier sospecha de la presencia de algún marine.

* * *

><p>Ciertamente, habían hecho bien al no ir por el centro. Con todo el alboroto que había causado la llegada del Almirante a Sabaody, piratas y ciudadanos corrían de aquí para allá, de lado a lado, sembrando el caos intentando buscar un refugio seguro. Únicamente algunos piratas, entre los que sólo había Supernovas, permanecían tranquilos a la espera de poder saciar su curiosidad acerca de cómo era el poder de uno de los tres Almirantes de la Marina.<p>

Scratchmen Apoo se la quedó mirando largamente cuando pasó por delate suyo de camino a la casa de la pequeña. Aquel extraño hombre con tres extremidades en cada brazo permanecía tranquilo a la espera de la llegada del enorme poder militar que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos. Siren suspiró mientras trataba de esquivar personas asustadas y piratas enloquecidos. Si aquello continuaba, no lograría llegar hasta la casa de la pequeña antes de encontrarse con algún marine.

Y como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, en aquel momento una tropa de diez marines apareció ante ella al doblar una esquina, reconociéndola en el acto.

- ¡Majishan no Siren! ¡No oponga resistencia!

Abrió los ojos con fuerza al ver los cañones de los rifles enemigos apuntándole a ella y a la niña, y dándose cuenta de que no había tiempo para salir huyendo sin resultar heridos, se abrazó a la pequeña con fuerza.

- Cierra los ojos - le susurró mientras ella cerraba los suyos propios.

Los marines cargaron sus armas.

- ¡Apunten... fuego!

Los dedos de los soldados apretaron el gatillo al mismo tiempo que ella lanzó un hechizo a toda velocidad.

- Rel Por.

Las balas de los rifles atravesaron el aire ruidosamente hasta estamparse con violencia contra el muro del edificio de enfrente. Sorprendidos, los marines observaron algo confusos como en el lugar en el que segundos antes aquellas dos chicas habían estado, ya no había nadie. Habían oído historias acerca de una chica que parecía tener poderes mágicos pero nuca lo habían comprobado antes.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No podemos dejar que la bruja se escape! - gritó el capitán - ¡Andando!

- ¡SÍ!

* * *

><p>Siren suspiró con alivio y se dejó caer contra la pared del edificio junto al que habían aparecido.<p>

- ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? - Pregutó la pequeña con inocencia.

- Sí, ya estamos cerca de tu casa.

En efecto, ya estaban en la calle en la que ella vivía. Su madre había ofrecido un precio muy alto por recuperar a la pequeña de manos de los Tenryuubitos y por fin iba a completar el pedido al entregarla y cobrar. Todos ganaban con aquel trato: una madre recuperaba a su hija, esta hija recuperaba la libertad, ella y Matt ganaban pasta y por último, ella cada vez estaría más cerca de tener el dinero suficiente como para comprarse a sí misma su propia libertad.

Si bien no llevaba collar de esclava, Siren no era libre. Al igual que ella, Matt era un mago y no necesitaba de collares explosivos para cotrolarla. Desde que la compró en aquella subasta cuatro años atrás, ella había crecido cumpliendo misiones como una mercenaria para intentar llegar a juntar la cantidad que él exigía por su libertad.

Ambas detuvieron su andar al escuchar una explosión en la misma calle algo más abajo y justo al mismo tiempo una puerta se entreabrió y de ella salió una bolsa gorda llena de dinero.

- Hija... - susurró la voz de la mujer, llamado a la niña desde el interior de la vivienda.

Siren se volteó hacia la puerta y tomó el dinero.

- Ya estás en casa, pequeña - sonrió.

La pequeña la soltó y caminó sonriente hasta abrazar a su madre en el umbral de la puerta principal de la vivienda.

El "intercambio" no duró demasiado. Un triste y asustado "gracias" por parte de la mujer y la bolsa de dinero fue todo cuanto obtuvo después de tan arduo trabajo.

Se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo, eso era todo lo que le tocaba. Aunque después de haber tenido que burlar la seguridad infranqueable de los Tenryuubitos... casi sentía que era poco.

Sin querer pensar mucho en ello para no sentirse egoísta por querer más de lo que había recibido, continuó por su camino calle abajo cuando una explosión seguida del sonido de una pared al derrumbarse se escuchó por todo el distrito.

Deteniéndose en seco, fue consciente de que las cinco figuras que se distinguían en la lejanía eran peligrosas cuando un tirón en la piel de su mano izquierda la llevó a mirarse la palma de la mano con expresión confusa. Las fauces de la serpiente estaban completamente abiertas y apuntaban a algún punto frente a sus ojos, más concretamente al hombre adulto que vestía de amarillo.

"Kizaru" pensó con espanto al reconocer al Almirante de la Marina.

A penas hubo cerrado la palma de su mano cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ella, que al alzar el rostro hacia el cielo todo cuanto pudo ver fue el cuerpo de uno de los Supernovas, X. Drake, estampándose bruscamente contra la pared, a escasos centímetros de ella. Sintió cómo la ola de choque generada por el impacto del cuerpo del antiguo contraalmirante de la Marina contra la pared la lanzaba volando hacia atrás, ocultándola con violencia entre las cajas de provisiones de una tienda abandonada de comestibles.

Varias astillas de la madera de las cajas y barriles se clavaron en su piel dolorosamente mientras se cubría del golpe como mejor pudo. Cuando su cuerpo al fin se detuvo, Siren se mordió el labio inferior para evitar proferir un grito de dolor al sentir la sangre comenzar a emanar de sus recientes heridas.

La joven rubia, aún bastante dolorida, se agazapó entre los fragmentos astillados de las cajas y observó con espanto el desenlace de aquella batalla, deseando, fervientemente, que el Almirante no hubiese reparado en ella en ningún momento. Angustiada, dirigió su mirada zafiro hacia la figura oscura que yacía sobre algunos escombros muy cerca de ella. El pirata Bandera Roja, X. Drake, tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro inevitable para cualquiera que, al igual que él, hubiese recibido de lleno una de las patadas de luz del Almirante.

Únicamente cuando Kizaru se marchó del lugar, Siren fue capaz de salir de su escondite, dudando entre si alejarse cuanto antes de aquel lugar o por el contrario, hacer algo por el hombre que permanecía tirado en el suelo a escasos metros de ella.

Su primera elección fue alejarse pero... ¿cuándo había actuado ella de manera sensata? Y con un suspiro y una suave sonrisa en el rostro, se volteó sore sus pasos para encaminaras hacia el cuerpo del Supernova de los 222 millones de berries.

* * *

><p>Sintió algo cálido rozando su mejilla allí donde el Almirante Kizaru le había golpeado, derrotándole de una única patada.<p>

Apretando los dientes por el dolor que acusaba todo su cuerpo, se dejó arrastrar por aquella sensación de paz y relajación que le envolvía. Era un roce cálido y luminoso, lo notaba a través de los párpados cerrados, y para cuando aquel "fuese lo que fuese" terminó, el dolor de su mejilla había disminuido notoriamente.

Abrió los ojos despacio y centró su mirada cansada en la figura que permanecía sentada a su lado. Estaba a contraluz y únicamente veía su figura: una melena levemente ondulada que caía larga hasta por debajo de los hombros, un cuerpo delgado y no muy alto, pero fuerte y femenino, con curvas. Entrecerró los ojos, con rostro serio y pensativo. ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué mujer de Sabaody se arriesgaría de aquel modo por ayudar a un pirata? Ninguna, que él supiese.

La figura se levantó entonces y recogió sus cosas del suelo poco antes de comenzar a alejarse de él en silencio. Incorporándose como mejor pudo, X. Drake reconoció la espalda de la joven de cabello rubio y piel caramelo mientras se alejaba por la calle, perdiéndose bajo los rayos del sol de Sabaody.

Levemente sorprendido, comprobó que ya no le dolía tanto la mejilla como antes. ¿Acaso ella había tenido algo que ver? Aquella cuestión prendió la chispa que encendía su curiosidad, comenzando a caminar haciendo caso omiso a los golpes de su cuerpo en dirección a la muchacha.

- ¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡Capitán!

Varios de sus subordinados hicieron su aparición en la plaza justo en el momento en que la perdió de vista. Con su rostro igualmente serio, se mantuvo firme en sus pasos metros continuaba caminando por la calle principal de Sabaody, hasta que mientras caminaba, se topó de bruces con una pequeña que salía a toda prisa de un edificio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los ojitos avellana de la pequeña de pelo castaño brillaban alegres al alzarlos para mirarle a los ojos.

- Señor pirata... ¿es usted el novio de Siren?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	2. Inocencia

Vale, esta vez os doy permiso para que me matéis xD Lamento de veras haber tardado tanto en actualizar (llevo 3 semanas sin hacerlo en cualquiera de mis fics) pero además de falta de inspiración, he estado de exámenes y me fui a Italia unos días, así que tampoco ha habido mucho tiempo. Bueno, pues no os molesto más ya, ¡espero que os guste el capítulo!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** wiii^^ volví por fin xD Me alegro de que te animes a seguir este fic aunque no te guste mucho X. Drake, espero que a pesar de todo te guste :) La magia... bueno, dejaré que eso se explique conforme avanza la historia ;) ¡gracias!

**Minxita1104:** bien, ya somos dos que adoramos la magia ^^ síii, es que los niños pequeños son taaaan... ^^ me encantan xD ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Inocencia<strong>

Drake se acuclilló al lado de la pequeña que permanecía mirándole con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Fijando su mirada en los ojos de ella, le tendió una mano a modo de saludo que ella, tímida y desconcertada, tardó más de la cuenta antes de responder al estrechón de manos de aquel extraño caballero.

Finalmente, la curiosidad de la niña pudo más que cualquier cordialidad puesto que aún era muy pequeña. Alzándose de puntillas sobre el suelo, levantó el brazo y dio varios golpecitos al pico del sombrero que semicubría el rostro del capitán pirata, quien sonrió de medio lado mientras detenía a la pequeña al ponerse de pie de nuevo. La miró con suavidad, pero exigiendo una respuesta.

- ¿Conoces a esa joven, pequeña? - Dijo haciendo referencia a la muchacha rubia que había desaparecido calle abajo poco antes.

La niña asintió aún con la vista perdida en su sombrero.

- Es amiga mía, me trajo de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

La niña finalmente dejó de mirar su sombrero y siguió con pequeños brincos el vuelo de una mariposa que se cruzó en su campo de mirada. Drake esperó pacientemente hasta que ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y mientras se limpiaba las manitas arañadas de tierra le miró con una dulce sonrisa.

- Vendrá luego a buscarme, me va a llevar al parque de atracciones.

- ¿Así que va a venir?

La pequeña asintió y corrió hacia su madre, que la había salido a buscar al exterior de la vivienda ahora que el peligro parecía haber pasado. Compartió una larga mirada con los piratas antes de que la niña llegase a sus brazos. Cuando la pequeña entró al edificio, la mujer se dirigió a Drake con total sinceridad.

- Esa joven es una buena persona. Hace lo que muchos no tenemos el valor de hacer. No le causéis problemas – murmuró con frialdad.

- Es evidente que le debes mucho. ¿Quién es?

- Ella salvó a mi hija de permanecer como esclava de por vida, y de no haber sido por ella también que muchos otras personas habrían permanecido con collares explosivos al cuello por toda su vida. No ha hecho nada malo, aunque la Marina lo considere ilegal.

- Pero la Marina no sabe quién es ella, ¿verdad? Por eso protegéis tanto su identidad, para seguir aprovechándoos de sus servicios – dijo Drake mirando de reojo las miradas sombrías que otras familias le lanzaban desde las ventanas de las casas.

- Así es. Puede que sea una mercenaria, pero hace por nosotros lo que el Gobierno Mundial no. Ahora largaos, ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas por hoy.

Sin esperar una contestación por parte del capitán, la mujer se encerró bajo seguro en el interior de su casa, no sin antes asegurarse por la mirilla de la puerta que el grupo de piratas abandonaba la calle. Finalmente se dirigió al Den-Den Mushi y marcó un determinado número. Esperó varios toques hasta que una voz masculina contestó.

- ¿Sí?

- El pago está hecho – murmuró la mujer. Dudó varios segundos antes de agregar un último… –. Da las gracias a Siren de mi parte.

- Claro.

El hombre colgó en su lado de la línea y permaneció pensativo con una siniestra sonrisa mirando a su compañera rubia.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió ella antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

- Te felicitan una vez más. Espero que tu fama no llegue a oídos del Gobierno, Siren, o tendrás serios problemas.

- Yo sólo hago los trabajos que tú me encargas. Mientras no pueda pagarme la libertad, Matt, tengo que obedecerte. Mide tú las consecuencias de tus pedidos.

- Ya lo creo que tienes que obedecerme – dijo él sonriente.

Dejando el vaso con cierta brusquedad sobre la barra, la joven de ojos azules se levantó del taburete y se dirigió a la puerta de la taberna, dispuesta a marcharse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Me he ganado la tarde libre – respondió ella mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Matt siguió su energía mágica hasta que desapareció de su alcance, y después sacó un libro de debajo de la barra y comenzó a repasar los conjuros de los diferentes niveles de magia. Señaló uno con el dedo y miró la estela que había dejado su compañera antes de salir.

"Tal vez esté perdiendo práctica contigo, Siren. Pero no me resignaré a perderte del todo. Nunca lo he hecho..." y cerrando el libro de golpe, escuchó que la puerta se habría de nuevo y nuevos clientes entraban por ella.

* * *

><p>- Capitán... ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?<p>

- Quiero conocer a esa chica, Jason.

- Pero la mujer dijo que no le buscásemos problemas.

- ¿Desde cuándo obedecemos órdenes ajenas? Sólo quiero hablar con ella.

Ambos piratas se encontraban sentados en un banco junto a una fuente, en pleno centro del parque de atracciones. Se les veía tranquilos a simple vista y ello se debía principalmente a que sabían que debido a gran guerra que estaba por comenzar en Marineford, no habría muchos marines por la zona, lo que les evitaba problemas.

Y parecía que aquello también afectaba a las acciones del resto de habitantes del archipiélago. No muchos eran los que sabiendo que la Marina estaba ocupada salían de sus casas con los Supernovas visitando el lugar. Hasta donde Drake y sus hombres sabían, únicamente Monkey D. Luffy y los suyos eran los que habían abandonado el archipiélago, y no voluntariamente que se dijese.

Pero aparte de aquello, todo lo demás era normal. Los niños que allí estaban se mostraban emocionados ante tantas y tan variadas atracciones y los padres miraban con preocupación sus carteras, cada vez más desprovistas de dinero.

Todo era normal.

Incluso de vez en cuando algunos niños se paraban a mirar su aspecto, comentando entre risas vergonzosas y asombradas miradas que parecían mosqueteros. Drake no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al tercer grupo de chavales que se les quedaron mirando con expresión embobada.

- Capitán - murmuró el hombre que se sentaba a su lado, su primer hombre -. Creo que así sólo llamamos la atención. El recubrimiento del barco pronto estará listo, podemos ir zarpando al Nuevo Mundo.

- No. La guerra entre la Marina y los piratas de Barbablanca está a punto de comenzar, la seguiremos en directo desde aquí. De todas formas... - murmuró el capitán mientras su aguda mirada se entraba en dos figuras conocidas - puedes volver al barco e informar a los chicos de que la situación se ha relajado. Yo ya tengo algo que hacer.

El hombre de sombrero negro, cabello largo castaño hasta los hombros, y ataviado con una larga capa beige se levantó asintiendo a su capitán con expresión calmada.

- Como quiera, tenga cuidado por favor.

Jason abandonó el lugar con paso tranquilo mientras su capitán se incorporaba y comenzaba su andanza de ritmo reposado hacia la cola de espera de subida a la noria. El capitán pirata observó con interés más que evidente todas y cada una de las acciones de aquellas dos personas.

Una era la niña que ya había conocido horas antes en la calle, y la otra era la joven que le había curado la mejilla. Ahora que la veía, memorizó en su mente cada uno de sus rasgos: sus brillantes ojos azules, su cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado, su cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, trabajado físicamente, y su piel de aspecto suave levemente bronceada al sol. La joven acababa de sentarse sonriente mientras la niña corría de un lado para otro señalado unos pequeños globos o los enormes peluches que se vendían en puestos cercanos. Iba vestida con un ligero vestido blanco de aspecto juvenil, el típico vestido de playa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba sus hombros al aire bajo dos finos tirantes. Lo complementaba únicamente con una bandolera de aspecto ligero de la que no quitaba nunca una mano de encima, pero lo que más llamó la atención del pirata fue el tatuaje que adornaba su muñeca ya que no parecía ni pirata ni una persona de las que se harían algo así voluntariamente. Aunque no era como si su físico fuese lo que más le importase. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de ellas, la pequeña, que vestía ahora un elegante vestido azul, tiró del brazo de la mayor arrastrándola a la cabeza de la cola que esperaba subir a la noria, juntándose con otro grupo de niños que parecían ser sus amigos.

El capitán X. Drake aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse a hablar con la joven cuando los pequeños se subieron en una cabina por su cuenta y ella iba a subir sola en otra que les seguía.

La joven no dio señales de sentirse ni incómoda ni nerviosa en su presencia, permaneció mirando el paisaje en absoluto silencio mientras él le exigía en silencio una explicación. Por fortuna, ella acabó respondiendo antes de que quedasen parados en el aire por primera vez.

- ¿Qué quieres, pirata?

¿Que qué quería? Vale, aquella no era la "respuesta" esperada, sino más bien era algo que abría nuevos interrogantes a su larga lista de preguntas. Cruzó su mirada con la que ella le dirigía de reojo.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? - Contestó Drake con calma.

Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada. Por algún motivo, aquella reacción le provocó querer saber la respuesta, pero supo preservar su curiosidad con respecto a aquellos temas tan aparentemente banales en aquella situación.

- Qué hiciste en mi mejilla - volvió a insistir.

- Curarla.

- Cómo.

- ¿Importa realmente? - Murmuró ella mirando el tatuaje de su mano.

- A mí sí me importa.

La joven suspiró y le encaró de frente por primera vez.

- Te curé y eso es lo importante. ¿No te basta con eso?

- No cuando hubo más que eso.

La noria volvió a moverse, provocando que su cabina quedase suspendida en lo más alto de la atracción. Ella suspiró y acarició el cristal de la ventana con uno de sus dedos.

- No hay por qué sacar una montaña de un grano de arena, X. Drake. Tengo aptitudes especiales que me permitieron ayudarte, eso fue todo.

El movimiento de la noria volvió a cesar y quedaron parados poco después del punto más alto. No era una situación agradable, pero ninguno parecía en absoluto incómodo, sino más bien atento, estudioso y curioso de lo que haría el otro.

Para cuando finalmente la noria comenzó a moverse de nuevo, ambos se habían estudiado al detalle. Ella parecía más relajada y se permitió sentarse frente a él en absoluta calma.

- ¿Qué significado tiene esa enorme X que tienes tatuada en el pecho?

- Es un número romano, el número 10.

- Aah... Me gusta - sonrió dulcemente.

Drake observaba sus gestos con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

- Aún eres una niña. ¿Por qué robas esclavos?

- Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- ¿Quién te lo pide?

- Los clientes.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Sólo por eso?

- ¿Qué más esperabas? - Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Un motivo más... profundo.

- Lamento desilusionarte.

- En absoluto, eso despierta mi curiosidad, señorita...

- Siren - se presentó la joven.

- Siren - reafirmó él -. ¿Qué clase de aptitudes tienes?

- Especiales - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras su cabina de la noria se aproximaba al suelo.

La joven observó a la pequeña niña salir de la cabina anterior a la suya y comenzar a correr hacia su madre, que había ido a recogerla. La mujer se despidió con un breve gesto y se alejó con la niña cogida fuertemente de su mano. Siren suspiró. Ahora sí que por fin podía tener la tarde libre.

Salió de la cabina en compañía del apuesto hombre de rostro serio y mentón prominente que permanecía sumido en profundas reflexiones. Le recordaba de la batalla entre Urouge y Killer y de la batalla contra el Almirante Kizaru. Sin duda era atractivo, pero aún no le había dicho qué quería de ella, únicamente se había molestado en encontrarla allí en el parque de atracciones para estudiarla mientras hablaban de tonterías. ¿Habría algo de interés tras todo aquello o sería meramente curiosidad? Le dirigió otra mirada mientras caminaban en silencio hacia la salida del parque y descubrió sonrojándose que él la estaba mirando.

- Dime, Siren, ¿te gustaría unirte a mi tripulación?

Su corazón dio un vuelco y detuvo sus pasos mientras sentía pulsaciones procedentes del libro de hechizos que llevaba en la mochila, pulsaciones que respondían a su propia sorpresa. Le miró de frente intentando averiguar si iba en serio o no, pero no encontró rastro de duda en la mirada de él.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Lo siento - se disculpó.

- ¿Qué te lo impide?

Siren se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

- Matt - fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

X. Drake la siguió con la mirada hasta que la joven desapareció por completo. ¿Había sido su imaginación o realmente la joven había deseado decirle que sí incluso sin conocerle? Frunció levemente en ceño y torció la boca en un claro gesto de desagrado. Fuese como fuese, esas "aptitudes especiales" le eran interesantes y útiles, y como pirata que era, haría lo imposible para tenerlas de su parte.

Sólo le quedaba un aparente obstáculo: ¿quién demonios era Matt?

* * *

><p>El pulso de Siren aún latía acelerado cuando se dejó caer sobre su cama, en la otra punta del archipiélago, con un gran suspiro. ¿Acaso estaba loca? "Me encantaría" le había dicho. Demonios, si tan sólo lo hubiese pensado mejor...<p>

La joven se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras respiraba agitadamente, agobiada. Se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente, nunca se había dado cuenta como hasta aquel momento de cuánto ansiaba salir de aquel archipiélago y vivir su propia vida. No recordaba nada de antes de que Matt la comprase como esclava, por lo que nunca había pensado en cómo sería otra forma de vida diferente, hasta que vio el mar por primera vez desde un barco. Le había parecido tan... hermoso, inmenso y grandioso... tal vez por ello había querido aceptar su oportunidad de ir con aquel pirata pero... Matt. Matt, Matt, Matt. Él no la dejaría marchar. Aún le debía más de la mitad de lo que él pagó por ella.

Suspiró mirando al techo con tristeza, deseando poder marcharse de allí. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, el rostro del capitán X. Drake se aparecía en sus pensamientos con aspecto serio. ¿Sería él su salvación? ¿Acaso marcaría él la diferencia en su vida?

Una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada se dibujó en sus labios, pero fue interrumpida por un brusco y molesto sonido proveniente del Den Den Mushi. Se levantó con la mirada cubierta por su flequillo asimétrico y descolgó el auricular con cierta brusquedad, sabiendo a quién se encontraría al otro lado del caracol.

- Te dije que me tomaría la tarde libre.

- Cambio de planes, Siren. Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No voy a trabajar a estas horas!

- No es por trabajo. Ven cuanto antes - y Matt colgó en su lado de la línea.

Siren apretó los dientes con frustración y tomó su bolsa con brusquedad mientras sacaba de su interior el libro de hechizos.

Buscó con uno de sus finos dedos a lo largo de una determinada página y se detuvo sobre un conjuro en concreto. Abriendo la mano sobre el libro, la magia comenzó a producirse, iluminando toda la habitación a su alrededor.

- Rel Por - sentenció con voz neutra, y acto seguido, un rayo de luz incidió sobre su cuerpo para hacerla desaparecer de allí con un fogonazo de brillante luz.

Apareció con un pequeño resplandor en el interior de la taberna de su jefe con cara de pocos amigos y guardó el libro mágico en su bolsa de nuevo antes de alzar la voz por encima de las voces de los piratas que bebían ajenos a su presencia.

- Qué quieres ahora, Matt.

El hombre permanecía serio y no la miraba a ella, sino a algún punto fijo en la mesa de la esquina, en plena pregunta.

- Siren, te presento a tu nuevo dueño.

La joven palideció y siguió su línea de visión fijamente antes de encontrarse con la mirada de aquel que era su nuevo "amo", aquel al que Matt acababa de venderla como quien vende cebada o comida. Su corazón dio un vuelco y las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle.

Ante su reacción, aquel que se escondía en la penumbra sonrió de medio lado. Ya estaba hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


End file.
